


Evan and His Alien Buddies

by anxiouslyBalanced



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyBalanced/pseuds/anxiouslyBalanced
Summary: I made characters, without even designing them and the characters yet, and still decided to write a work about them instead of finishing my other work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Kudos: 1





	Evan and His Alien Buddies

Your name is EVAN MICHEL and today is the day you and your friends have decided to call each other. You're both nervous and excited because it's the first time you'll be seeing them. They've told you that they were trolls from a planet called Alternia. You believed them immediately because they would never lie to you. You've known them for almost three years now and they've told you all about their species and you about yours. You're currently sitting at your desk at school vibrating with anticipation.

These friends consist of Crales Egzack, Anesth Betokk, Praise Jabell and Dianea Milfee. Let's not forget your close childhood friend, Lucy Darwin is friends with them too. Speaking of them, your best friend Crales is pestering you. He's always pestering you.

impulsiveAshen [IA] started pestering anxiouslyBalanced!

IA: 3van dud3 1 n33d to talk to you

AB: You do? Damn I haven't noticed.

IA: Oh 5hut up 1'm 53riou5

AB: Hi serious, I'm Evan.

IA: 5uCk a bulg3 dud3

AB: Sure thing Bud, now what's direly serious you needed to pester me in the middle of class for?

IA: You told m3 you g3t 1n troubl3 for u51ng your 3l3Ctron1C d3v1C3 dur1ng a l3Ctur3 had you not

AB: Yeah we typically do but I'm a pro spy so the teachers never notice.

IA: LuCy would 5ay oth3rw153

AB: Lucy can't say shit about my life, it's not like hers is any better anyways.

AB: Now stop wasting my time and tell me what's wrong.

IA: Mayb3 1t Can wa1t unt1l aft3r your 5Choolf33d1ng 1t m1ght not b3 5o 1mportant to you anyway5

AB: You made me pull out my phone, so just spit it out. If it's important to you then it's important to me too.

IA: That 15 5w33t of you to 5ay

IA: But hon35tly 1f your Cla55 15 1mportant 1 Can wa1t unt1l your br3ak

AB: Just tell me!

IA: Okay f1n3

IA: An35th want5 to 533 m3 ton1ght

AB: So?

AB: You guys are friends you told me you see each other pretty often.

AB: What's the big deal now?

IA: H3 5ound3d d1ff3r3nt

IA: Mor3 53r1ou5

AB: Oh, I get it.

IA: <:?

AB: Boy problems.

IA: <:?

AB: You think he's asking you on a date?

IA: No

IA: Mayb3

IA: Mayb3 not

IA: Mayb3 1n th3 r3d quadrant

AB: I can't say I relate, but I understand how you feel.

AB: You like him, right?

IA: 1 n3v3r 5a1d that

AB: ',:/ 

IA: What'5 1t to you 1f 1 d1d

AB: Well first, I don't care. 

AB: Second, that's gay.

IA: 1 hav3 no r3gard5 for your sh1tty human s3xual1t135 

AB: They're not shitty.

IA: 5ay5 you

AB: What's that supposed to mean?

IA: <:/ 

IA: R3gardl355, th3 5un 15 53tt1ng 5o 1 5hould 5tart g3tt1ng r3ady

AB: We're you up all day waiting or did you wake up early?

IA: *R3gardl355*

AB: Fine, I have to get back to class anyways, it's about to end.

IA: 5urpr153 5upr153 you manag3d to m155 anoth3r 5choolf33d1ng.

AB: Thanks to you.

AB: Have fun on your date, four eyes.

IA: Pl3a53 5top call1ng m3 that

anxiouslyBalanced [AB] ceased pestering impulsiveAshen [IA]!

IA: 1 hat3 you

impulsiveAshen [IA] ceased trolling anxiouslyBalanced [AB]!

You feel your phone vibrate one last time. You bet big money he just told you that he hates you. The bell rings and you watch everyone shoot out their seats to get home as quick as possible. You always take your time picking up your stuff and getting ready, buses don't leave for another half hour. As usual, you're the last one in the class left. You don't have any friends to wait up for you and even the teacher's already gone. You leave and nearly fall face first but manage to catch yourself before you do. Looking up, you lock eyes with a pair of brown ones with badly done makeup. "Lucy," you mumble. "Evan," she says back, with a smirk. "How was class?" "Terrible, you really have to stop tripping me to get my attention, I have a name and you can always tap my shoulder or something." You say, dusting yourself off out of reflex even though you didn't even touch the ground. "And you have to stop addressing me like that." Her smile falters slightly. You scoff. "Like what? That's your name, I highly doubt you'd want me to call you 'Luke' or some shit." She frowns and creases her eyebrows, sticking her tongue out and wincing, making a 'bluh!' sound. "Of course not you ass! I told you to stop calling me that curse years ago. I meant stop greeting me with my name. A 'hi' would be nice sometimes," her arms tighten around her books that are pressed against her chest. "You always sound mad at me," her voice softens lightly. "No need to get so emotional, I have the right to be mad at you since you trip or push me every time we cross paths." She looks away for a moment. "I don't actually get mad at you, you know? When am I ever mad at you?" "I just- never mind, we're at your locker anyways. See you on call tonight," she says, turning on her heel as her long skirt swooshes around her legs and her blond hair bounces against her back with every bouncy step she takes. You sigh, it's really hard understanding girls in your opinion. They get so emotional and overreact over small things like the tone of your voice. On the other hand, troll girls aren't as emotional as humans, how's Dianea going? You smile at the thought of her. You're finally going to see her and hear her voice. You feel yourself becoming giddy just thinking about it. You throw your books haphazardly into your usually clean locker. You'd place them, but now you're more set on pulling out your phone and texting your female troll friend. No need for a bag tonight, you don't do your homework anyways. You pull out your phone and- oh! She already texted you! You can feel your heart rate pick up faster. God you feel like a teenage girl right now. Let's not keep a lady waiting then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was gonna be deleted tomorrow so I had to finish it quickly, I'll edit it when I find the time to.


End file.
